Idea Brillante
by Malasletras
Summary: Crona va a vivir con Soul y Maka hasta que encuentre un departamento. Ella duerme con Maka, no hay problema con eso, son amigas. Pero claro, Soul piensa que Crona es hombre y está horriblemente celoso. Cree que con su brillante idea el tablero cambiará a su favor.


Hola **hermosos lectores**, les traigo otro hermoso** one-shot SOMA** para variar jaja

**Advertencia: Sexo, creo que son como dos páginas de sexo explícito. Perdonen a esta pervertida escritora**

**Muchas gracias por los rews** ^^, son mi combustible, estaré esperando los de este one, ok? por favor? :(

* * *

Cuando Crona vino a vivir con nosotros, supe que iba a ser mi perdición.

Yo no tengo nada contra él, de verdad, es una persona que podría llegar a llamar "amigo". Pero la manera en que se pega a Maka, y como ella le dejaba colgarse de su cuello a abrazos no era lo que más me simpatizaban del extraño chico de sangre negra, incluso procuraba rondarlos cuando estaban juntos, momentos eternos que cada vez se hacían más seguido para mi pesar.

¿Que si me gusta Maka?

Lo lamento, ya no es novedad. Los celos que se mostraban cada vez más seguido me habían llevado hacia ese aterrizaje forzoso hace mucho. Pero yo no podía decírselo tan fácilmente. Las chicas se me confesaban, eso era genial, andar tras Maka y todo lo que eso implicaba-incluso la parte de estar celoso de Crona, ¡Crona dios santo!- no era nada genial. Oh, pero yo había aguantado bastante bien sin tener que sentirme un poco sobrepasado por estos sentimientos, lo que gatilló mi creciente locura aconteció una semana atrás, cuando Maka apareció en el departamento más tarde de lo acostumbrado, junto con Crona, una maleta y una gran sonrisa de disculpa que me dio mala espina a penas la vislumbré.

Porque cuando Crona vino a vivir con nosotros, supe que iba a ser mi perdición. Quise recurrir a los ahorros de la familia Evans para pagarle un hotel, un cuarto, una casa si lo deseaba, me dieron ganas de confesarle a Maka cuanto la amaba al frente de él para que los límites entre lo permitido y la muerte dolorosa que podría caer sobre Crona quedara fijado en seguida…pero el amor es complicado, me paralicé ante las bonitas muecas de Maka y la promesa que enunciaba que la estadía de Crona solo duraría por unos días. Desde esa misma noche empecé a sentir una especie de comezón en el corazón y la molestia ha perdurado hasta el día de hoy, con intereses incluidos.

¿Qué cosas tan horribles puede hacer Crona?

Mi mente me lleva a la misma noche que apareció en casa, cuando me rendí ante la palabrería de Maka, ella comenzó a celebrar y a hablar de pijamadas que solo hicieron sonrojar al desgraciado de Crona. Ella nunca me había invitado a una pijamada a mí, y vivíamos bajo el mismo techo, además, ¿no era más cercano yo a ella que él? Pero eso solo fue el inicio de la tortura, yo, como buen anfitrión decidí cederle mi habitación a Crona, solo sería unos días ¿verdad?, pero no, Maka tuvo la excelente-sarcasmo-idea de que ella y Crona podía dormir en la misma cama. Quedé helado. Lo dijo con alegría y naturalidad, y él pudo haber hecho su papel de siempre-"No sé lidiar con eso"-pero justo ese día tuvo un arranque de personalidad y aceptó con una sonrisa dormir con Maka, aunquede todas formas ¿quién no lo haría?, no podía culparlo por eso… Hice un pequeño escándalo sobre esa situación, pero mi técnica solo se rio en mi cara y me llamó exagerado mientras llevaba a Crona a su habitación con la escusa de que ya habían comido. Primero sentí genuina ternura hacia Maka, tan inocente como para tener solo buenos pensamientos sobre las intenciones de Crona, luego la alarma, ¿esa compasión hacia aquél espécimen se estaba convirtiendo en algún sentimiento del tipo amoroso?, luego la furia, ¿estaba Crona aprovechándose de la gentileza de Maka? ¿Iban a concretar su relación en mis propias narices? No, no lo permitiría.

Y sin embargo, eso fue solo el inicio, repito, el inicio. Los días se transformaron en una semana de risas hasta tarde que solo me ponían nervioso y evitaban que el sueño llegara a mí, de miradas cómplices que me sacaban de quicio, de invitaciones a Tsubaki, Patty y Liz al departamento mientras yo era obligado a salir de mi hogar con Black Star y Kid sin ninguna oportunidad de chistar, y ellos parecían tan tranquilos que no me atrevía a revelar mis inquietudes.

Pero todo eso cavaría hoy, no me importaba que Crona siguiera viviendo con nosotros siempre y cuando dejara de dormir con Maka y ella terminara con esa resiente y molesta costumbre de ignorarme por él, por eso, hoy cambiaré el tablero a mi favor. Lo primero que hice fue sacar las cosas de Crona de la habitación de ella y ponerlas en la mía, después de limpiarla un poco, y dejé armado un futon en el living, debo mencionar que me espanté de no ver ninguno en el cuarto de Maka, ¡eso solo significaba que habían estado durmiendo juntos todo este tiempo, juntos-juntos! Ahora solo restaba esperarlos y enfrentarlos, que no permitiría que siguieran durmiendo juntos, que era inmoral-bromearía un poco para distraer su atención de mi furia- que si deseaban hacerlo debían ir a un motel, que mi casa no se prestaría para eso, etc. Siempre con el temor de que Maka respondiera de una manera inusual y decidiera estar con Crona.

-Soul, ¿qué significa esto?- Mis pensamientos fueron cortados por su hermosa voz, me di vuelta de mi lugar para encontrarme con la grata sorpresa de que él no estaba con ella. Maka lucía hermosa en un vestido fresco de verano, corto, de color celeste con pequeñas franjas de color blanco, sin tirantes, apenas afirmado por su busto, tenía blondas en el escote y en el dobladillo del final, sus piernas largas y torneadas estaban al descubierto y llevaba unas sandalias con un leve tacón, de color blanco, a tono con el cole que tomaba en una coleta hacia al lado la mitad superior de su cabello.

-Estoy harto de verlos dormir juntos, si no quieres que duerma en el futon, que lo haga en mi cama, yo pasaré la noche en el living o algo-Dije arrugando el entrecejo.

-Soul no comprendo que hay de malo en que…-Comenzó a hablar Maka

-No hay escusa para ese tipo de cosas Maka, recuerda que yo también vivo acá-Reclamé, ¿qué había de malo en esta situación pregunta ella? Maka puede ser muy confiada e inocente a veces, sin embargo no daba chance alguno para mostrarme un poco de ese lado a mí.

-Como quieras, Crona…-Otra vez hablaba de él, seguramente iba a defender su persona, pero yo simplemente no tenía deseos de escuchar nada sobre él.

-Ya deja de hablar de Crona, estoy harto, es todo lo que sale de tu boca últimamente-Le reclamé, su cara se mostraba confundida y luego sonrió con arrogancia, mi paciencia tenía un límite y ella había cruzado la línea hace rato. Maka podía volverse loca cuando se enojaba, ¿por qué no puedo yo hacer un escándalo de vez en cuando?, el padre de Maka podía agradecerme después por proteger a su hija de alguien como Crona.- ¿De qué te ríes?

-¿Estás celoso Soul?-Lo pronunció lentamente y podría jurar que su sonrisa se iba haciendo cada vez más grande.

-¿De qué hablas Ma-ki-ta?-Me burlé un poco de ella para desviarla de la evidente verdad-Solo hago una observación, ¿te da lo mismo dormir con cualquier hombre?-Rematé, la observé esperando alguna irritación, una molestia. Ella lucía serena.

-Te estás confundiendo Soul, basta, Crona es mi ami…-Antes que completara la palabra "amigo" tomé de su brazo derecho, el cual estaba moviendo frenéticamente para darle más énfasis a su fallida explicación y arrastré su cuerpo entero con ayuda de mi fuerza hasta el sofá en donde estaba sentado, haciendo que las pieles de nuestros brazos se rosaran, acerqué un poco mi cara a la de ella, invadiendo su espacio personal.

-Si es solo un amigo y eso está bien, entonces duerme conmigo, también soy tu amigo ¿no?-Lo dije lentamente, susurrándolo, estábamos tan cerca del otro que si uno de los dos diera un paso podríamos acabar esa danza en un beso.

-El mejor de todos-Maka pareció tomar mi deseo secreto como un desafío, ignoró toda la tensión sexual que creía palpable en el ambiente y se levantó del sillón como si nada-Si quieres puedes dormir conmigo, tampoco me gustaría que pasaras la noche de esa manera, digo, es tu casa de todas formas.

Pude decirle que había sido muy fácil, pero sabía que eso no era verdad, Maka solo confiaba mucho en Crona y ahora, trataba de mostrarme que ella también ponía las manos al fuego por mí. Ella estaba tan tranquila, entrando a su habitación como si nada y saliendo de ella con sus útiles de aseo, seguramente iría a ducharse, mientras yo comenzaba a retractarme de mi absurdo plan. El estómago hecho un nido y mi cara cambiaba de colores debido a todo lo que había dicho en el momento anterior, las fantasías ocultas generalmente por el manto de la noche comenzaron a aflorar sin que pudiera frenarlas, todas de golpe, porque ese día estaría junto a Maka más cerca que nunca. Su cuerpo rosando el mío, casualmente, un golpe de suerte, me puse en situaciones que iban desde lo absurdo hasta lo erótico, de lo sexual a lo romántico, traté de calmarme dándome palabras de desaliento interiormente, pero Maka salió de la ducha y yo aún combatía.

-Oh, se me olvidó decirte, Crona llegará tarde hoy-Estaba secándose el pelo con ayuda de una toalla blanca y el olor de su jabón llegó hasta mis narices-Yo iré a la cama en ahora mismo, fue un día muy agotador.

Para ella fue muy fácil dejarme las preocupaciones a mí. Escuché el sonido de la tele, y se me ocurrió la escusa perfecta para ir a su lado, lo único que deseo, sin quedar como un desesperado. Dejé pasar un poco de tiempo, fui a la cocina me preparé un poco de sopa instantánea, la comí lentamente, lavé los cubiertos, tomé una larga ducha en la cual dejé ir no solo mis inseguridades, también decidí masturbarme un poco para que el deseo no me jugara un mala pasada, durante la tarde mi mente se había poblado de situaciones hipotéticas y lejanas donde Maka se volvía una conmigo. Me puse el pijama, nuevo, no lo solía ocupar porque dormía en ropa interior, pero supongo que no puedo hacer eso el día de hoy. Era una polera de color negro y unos pantalones de algodón también negro con líneas rojas punteadas. Me dirigí a su habitación con seguridad, ella estaba bajo las mantas, no volteó hacia la puerta a pesar que procuré hacer mucho ruido para no sorprenderla.

-Vengo a ver la tv contigo-Dije simplemente mientras me dirigía hacia la cama, la habitación de Maka era la única con televisor, no era raro estar en su cuarto juntos, viendo alguna película, la novedad era permanecer ahí después que las luces fueran apagadas, a merced del cuerpo del otro, cercanos en la íntima oscuridad de la noche.

-Vale-Respondió, Maka parecía de hierro, no demostraba turbación ante el desarrollo de los acontecimientos, se corrió más a la pared para dejarme espacio y abrió las sábanas mientras me sonreía. Vi su pijama, era idéntico al mío porque ella los había comprado juntos después de descubrir una mañana que dormía en ropa interior, pero los tonos del suyo eran verde y blanco y el escote de la camiseta era amplio, mostrando ambos hombros y las mangas colgaban de sus muñecas, la remera parecía estar a punto de salirse, mis brazos podrían arrancársela con la mayor facilidad, solo sus senos, ¿cuál era el gusto de Maka por ese tipo de ropa?, evitaban que esta resbalara por sus curvas, hermoso acantilado del cual con gusto saltaría.-¿Soul?

Me había quedado observándola por mucho tiempo, el suficiente como para que ella lo notara y se pusiera un poco roja, maldije mentalmente y me metí rápidamente en la cama. Mis pies fríos hicieron contacto con su piel caliente y ella se estremeció ante el contacto mientras yo reprimía la salida de mi satisfacción al exterior. No dijimos nada y prestamos atención a la pantalla, Maka fingía y yo lo sabía porque nadie podría ignorar la tensión que se arremolinaba entre nosotros, en la tele no había nada interesante y ella cambiaba los canales cada vez más rápido, pidiendo auxilio, terminó colocando las noticias y por ellas nos dimos cuenta que ya eran las nueve de la noche.

-Que romántico-Suspiró de pronto ella y me obligué a prestar verdadera atención a lo que el noticiero decía, alguien había escrito en el cielo "cásate conmigo", entrevistaban a la feliz pareja, no comprendí la gracia del asunto, volví a prestar atención a mi cuerpo, evitando que cualquier movimiento casual lo llevara a encontrarse con el de Maka, ahora sí estaba realmente arrepentido de mi idea, a penas ella se durmiera, iría a pasar la noche en el sofá, de lo contrario me volvería loco.

-Creo que voy a dormir-Le dije, conociéndola pensaría que la tele me molesta, la apagaría y dormiría también, por eso me di vuelta, dándole la espalda, atraje más las cobijas hacia mi cuello y traté de acompasar mi respiración-Buenas noches.

Ella no contestó, pero después de unos minutos mis predicciones se realizaron, apagó el aparato y sentí como su cuerpo se hundía más en la cama, esperé otro momento, hasta que no sentir ningún movimiento, en la habitación de colaba la luz de la luna y antes de intentar salir de la cama me di vuelta hacia Maka, para observarla bajo el amparo del astro antes de emigrar al sillón solitario del living. Me asusté un poco al notar que estaba despierta, con los ojos fijos en mí.

-Sabía que estabas despierto-Dijo ella susurrando, como si alguien pudiera escucharnos.

¿Qué podía contestar? "Sí" o "No", daba lo mismo, ambas palabras me llevaban a la vergüenza. Al ver que no diría nada suspiró, dejando que su aliento con olor a menta se estrellara violentamente contra mi cara y mi ser por entero, que en ese momento, la consideraba la cosa más apetecible sobre la tierra. Ella pudo hacer muchos movimientos, me pudo golpear por intentar engañarla o simplemente echarme del resguardo de su calor, soportaría ambas cosas porque me ´permitirían escapar hacia el sillón, pero en vez de todo eso se acercó más a mí y me abrazó, se acurrucó en mi pecho de manera tierna. Yo le correspondí por instinto mientras ella trataba de colocar sus piernas entre las mías, apretó el abrazo hasta que nuestras pelvis chocaron y cuando se aseguró que todo su cuerpo estuviera atado a alguna parte del mío me miró desde de su posición y pronunció las palabras que yo menos esperé.

-Bésame

No había otra respuesta para ello, acerqué mi boca a la suya, feliz de encontrarme con su húmeda lengua al instante, sus labios eran suaves como el resto de su piel y probarlos fue un esquicito manjar que me di el placer de disfrutar lentamente, un ritmo suave iba más a tono en esta ocasión, juntos y abrazados en su cama, bajo la luz de la luna, con los latidos de nuestro corazón, con nuestras almas tintineando de felicidad, con los ojos abiertos para ver todo eso, encontrarnos con el otro, perdernos mutuamente en una pasión que crecía a medida que aumentaba el calor en mi piel y en la suya. Nos separamos varias veces para respirar y varias más unimos nuestros labios en ese ritual de amor, cuando ella me mirara con inseguridad tal vez le diría que la amo, pero por ahora su esencia era lo único que ocupaba mi mente y mis sentidos, nunca satisfechos de suficiente Maka.

-Debiste decirme que querías dormir conmigo y ya-Reclamó ella mientras se volvía a acurrucar en mi pecho, alejando sus esmeraldas de mis rubíes, más que una acusación me dio la sensación de estar frente a la exigencia de una explicación, yo quería mantener un perfil sereno frente a ella y su voz, la vibración que emitía al estar cerca de mí, no me lo permitían.

-Tal vez, pero también desconfío mucho de él- Ante mi respuesta, ella se separó de mí con una ceja enarcada.

-¿Él?-Preguntó ella

-No comenzarás a defender a Crona-Le reclamé yo a ella ahora.

-Creo que te estás confundiendo Soul

-Ya sé que tú lo ves como un amigo, pero yo no confío tanto en Crona-Continué mi explicación, irguiéndome más en la cama, ella me siguió.

-No, me refiero a que estás realmente confundido, porque Crona…-Ella estaba riendo y el pequeño baso de paciencia se hizo añicos, nuevamente.

-Crona, Crona, Crona, al parecer es tu palabra favorita ahora, y es horriblemente molesto- Simplemente me salí de control, le había gritado y ella puso una mueca en la comisura de sus labios, claramente disgustada, en el fondo de mí aún cuerdo sabía que tenía derecho a estarlo ¿cuántas veces le había gritado a ella?, podría contarlas con los dedos de una mano, siempre en ocasiones justificables. Trató de golpearme, pero detuve su brazo, ella se sorprendió, aunque podía yo nunca detenía sus golpes. La violencia genera más violencia y yo prefería que Maka descargara sus frustraciones conmigo en más de algún sentido, aún sin ser un adicto al sadomasoquismo esto me llevaba a pensar que de todos modos tenía la potencia de serlo.

-Soul, tú, idiota- Gritó mientras se retorcía para liberarse de mi agarre, la adrenalina subió hasta lo más alto de mi cabeza y cambié mi posición hasta quedar sobre ella, con esfuerzo llevé sus manos hasta los lados de su cabeza e incliné la mía hasta que nuestras narices chocaron.

-De verdad me dejaste sin paciencia, Maka-Le dije suavemente, apretando la mandíbula para evitar gritar.

-Quítate-Maka comenzó a agitar las piernas mientras se quejaba, me miraba con desafío y su respiración estaba anormalmente agitada- ¡Tu también acabaste con la mía! Suéltame, te voy a dar una paliza Soul, siempre arruinas todo.

Me pregunté, y con todo el derecho, si esta era la misma chica que me había besado tiernamente hace un rato atrás, y si esas eran la misma que aquella que solía lucir tan calmada ante todas mis indirectas.

-Al contrario Maka, es culpa de ambos-Le dije mientras la revelación se mostraba en mi mente al mismo tiempo que lo ponía en palabras-Tanto deseo reprimido nos tiene furiosos-Ella se quedó inmóvil por un momento, casi palideció-Dejemos salir toda esa pasión.

-Intenta acercarte a mí- Aunque el tono era el de la ira en su boca se posó una sonrisa y en sus ojos un ligero brillo de excitación. Apostaría todo lo que tengo a que mi razonamiento era correcto. Creo que es difícil que Maka Albarn de un beso que no sea por amor y en cuanto a mí tampoco es difícil creer que he caído a los pies de esa niña fuerte, inteligente y hermosa que ha estado junto a mí estos últimos años siendo algo más que una maestra, una excelente técnico, esa chica se había transformado no solo en una amiga sino que en el más grande pilar que sostenía mi existencia. Si Maka se esfumara de mi lado, no tendría razón alguna para seguir viviendo.

-Yo no jugaría con mi suerte Albarn- Le contesté más calmado, lo estaba, debía estarlo. No solté el agarre pues ella aún permanecía en un estado de euforia que no podía resultar nada bueno para mí. Acerqué mi cara a la suya con una pasión desmedida, tratando de calmarla, ella no respondió, tenía los labios cerrados con fuerza y al verme en esa situación mi seguridad disminuyó un poco. Maka mordió con fuerza mi labio, hasta pude sentir el sabor de la sangre cuando me separé de ella para gemir de dolor. La cama estaba echa un desastre, sin embargo, aun permanecíamos tapados. Nuevamente nuestros cuerpos estaban alejados del otro, el mío ya lo extrañaba, pero nada en ella me dijo que se sintiera de misma manera, ella estaba apegada a la pared y me miraba desde allá con los ojos brillantes, juzgándome, pensando qué parte de mi cabeza golpear. De verdad me sorprendí cuando se abalanzó contra mí no para matarme sino para amarme. Me besó. Y el placer de su ritmo salvaje y sus mordidas llenas de fuerza no podrían ser medido, nuevamente yacíamos apoyados en nuestros costados, bajo las sábanas un poco mojadas después de tanto jaleo, buscando desesperadamente el calor del otro por medio de un beso deseado antes de nuestro nacimiento, escrito en las historias de nuestras vidas, de nuestros corazones juntos al fin.

A medida que ella se retiraba para respirar yo iba ganando terreno y ubicándome cada vez más encima de ella. No me di cuenta. Pero cuando llegó el momento en que sentí sus manos tras mi nuca y sus piernas enredadas en mi cintura, me obligué a bajar a la realidad y notar la posición a la que habíamos llegado, aún bajo la tenue luz lunar podía notar lo sonrojada que estaba y el sudor que comenzaba a brotar de sus sienes. Me di cuenta que mi respiración se asemejaba a quejidos animales y que la suya no parecía estar lejos de ese estado. Estábamos a un paso de lo desconocido y lo deseado, ella tenía los ojos cerrados y nuevamente me sentí responsable del peso de la decisión en mis hombros. O eso creía.

-Quítate la ropa

-¿Qué?

-Quítatela. Date vuelta hacia la puerta y hazlo, cuando termines vuelve a meterte a la cama, no espíes mientras yo hago lo mismo- Maka aún tenía los ojos cerrados y por los ligeros temblores de su voz noté el esfuerzo que significaban esas palabras, en silencio salí del calor del lecho y me quité mi pijama lentamente, dándole el tiempo necesario para que ella lo hiciera sin sentirse presionada.

Me quité la remera, sintiendo su suave textura mientras la soltaba suavemente, intenté oír el sonido que haría al chocar con el piso, luego los calcetines, me agaché completamente para lograr mi cometido, luego los junté, alinee y volví uno solo con la forma de una pelota. Y entonces:

-Soul apresúrate-Me sobresalté al escuchar su voz, miré hacia su dirección y noté que ella tapaba su cuerpo desnudo con las sábanas, me miraba fijamente como me desvestía, parecía tener los ojos afiebrados y comprendí que no era duda ni vergüenza lo que sentía, sino urgencia, una prisa enorme en sentirnos lo más cercano que podíamos del otro. Ya podíamos realizar la sincronización, mi alma ya le pertenecía a mi maestro, solo queda mi cuerpo, esta cáscara vacía que parece complementarse muy bien con la de ella, o por lo menos, eso dicen. Aun mirándola y sabiendo que ella está viéndome, me bajo los pantalones lentamente, sin apartar la vista de ella, los doblo y lanzo sobre el velador, dejo que aprecie mi miembro rígido contra mi ropa interior.

-Mira lo que haces-Le digo, ella se muerde los labios, entonces me quito los boxer y acaricio mi sexo un poco mientras me dirijo hacia la cama nuevamente, ella sujeta con fuerza las mantas así que trato de no moverlas mucho cuando me uno a su lado.-¿Y ahora qué?-Le pregunto para lavar mis responsabilidades una vez más, para fingir que aún poseo un poco de control y de cordura a pesar de verla en ese estado y de esa manera, jadeando mi presencia, rogando por ella.

-No es como si tu no lo supieras Soul-Dijo de manera acusadora, yo me reí suavemente mientras acortaba la distancia entre ambos.

-¿Cómo voy a hacer estas cosas si alejas a todas las mujeres que se me acercan?-Le susurré mientras besaba su cuello, llevé mi mano hasta la base de su cara y la acaricié con dulzura

-Yo no hago eso-Ella replicó, volví a reír contra su piel, procuré no tocar más allá de lo que estaba a la vista. Ella parecía nerviosa.

-No tenemos que hacer esto si te sientes incómoda-Dije mientras me separaba de ella, con verdadero pesar.

-Soul te amo- Ella estaba sobresaltada, las mantas cayeron dejando todo su torso al descubierto, sus ojos mostraban su determinación aun bajo esa oscuridad y en ese silencio nocturno, mi corazón latía apresurado, me llenaron de calor estos sentimientos, me sofocaron con más fuerza, aun cuando pensé que ya los había dominado. Ella se acercó y me abrazó sin tener miedo de nuestras pieles calientes, que al rosarse parecían encenderse. Pude sentir sus pequeños pechos contra mis pectorales, sus pezones estaban erectos y al devolverle el abrazo pude notar que su piel estaba erizada.

-Yo también Maka, pero no tienes porqué hacer esto- Repetí, traté de alejarla de mí, ella no parecía segura y yo no estaba en condiciones de medirme.

-Soul, pero yo quiero- ¿Qué podía hacer contra esa mirada de súplica cuando apenas podía contenerme?- Aunque sé que no soy muy atractiva…- Ella miró su cuerpo y se tapó los pechos. Yo lo que deseaba era no lastimarla, y sin embargo, ya lo había ruinado por culpa de mis propias inseguridades. Pero es difícil, soy una guadaña, ¿y si pierdo el control? ¿si me emociono lo suficiente como para no notar que transformo uno de mis brazos en navaja y daño a Maka?, también me odiaba por no pensar en esas posibilidades antes, ahora parecía que nuestra unión era definitivamente peligrosa. La caperucita entrando a la boca del lobo por amor.

-¿Qué dices? Me he estado aguantando esto desde mucho tiempo- Traté de explicarle, puse mis manos debajo de las suyas, moviéndolas con fuerza sobre sus senos- Solo no quiero hacerte daño- Esperé desde el fondo de mi corazón que con esa pobre escusa bastara sin tener que explicarle algo más, pero algo me dijo que ya había fallado.

-Entonces no evites esto-Puso sus manos detrás de mi cuello y se impulsó hasta que su cadera estuvo sobre la mía, di un respingo al notar el rose de nuestro sexos, suspiré con fuerza mientras movía mis extremidades hasta su espalda.- Y si te estás conteniendo porque eres una guadaña… olvídalo Soul, confío en ti.- Un rápido beso en mi cuello y Soul Evans ya estaba convencido.

-No es justo Maka, tu no pareces volverte así de loca-Reclamé mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Soul no sabes cuanto me cuesta aparentar-Volví a mirarla-Que no deseo esto todo el tiempo

Comenzó a mover sus caderas de forma circular, estimulando a mi miembro, la expresión de su rostro y su aliento caliente me golpeaban con fuerza mientras trataba de mantener mi mente despejada. Me besó con pasión, haciendo que mi espalda chocara nuevamente con el colchón, no dejó de moverse mientras mi conciencia se desvanecía poco a poco en un retorcijón de deseo acumulado. Con ayuda de mis manos pude dar vuelta las posiciones, noté el frío que parecía ignorarnos en esa habitación, a pesar de ser verano, por la manera en que el aliento de Maka era visible ante mis ojos. Llevé mi mano derecha hasta su entrada comprobando la humedad que la embargaba, al sentir mis dedos en su interior llevó una de sus manos a su boca para morderla y evitar gemir mientras que con la otra trataba de ocultar avergonzada su mirada perdida en los campos Elísios de la lujuria.

-Vamos Maka, son solo dos dedos-Le dije para provocarla un poco, ella quitó la mano de sus ojos y boca y las llevó hasta mi cabellera, jalando con fuerza.- Creo que eso te pega más- Aprecié, refiriéndome a la agresión, ella lució un poco sorprendida y luego sonrió con superioridad.

-Vaya Soul, quién diría que te gustaran este tipo de cosas- Me dio un poco de vergüenza, ella aprovechó ese pequeño momento y me dio una…nalgada. Estuve congelado unos momentos hasta que ella volvió a hacerlo.

-Hazlo de una vez, no te quedes ahí congelado-Me ordenó.

Volví a reprimir una carcajada, dejé caer mi peso sobre ella dando un suspiro-De verdad te amo Maka-Le dije mientras trataba de guiar mi miembro hasta su entrada, ella se estremeció ante nuestro contacto y mientras Maka se sentía un poco más cerca de las nubes me adentré completamente en ella, esperé un poco más de resistencia por parte de su cuerpo pero a parte de un leve estremecimiento, no pareció sufrir y dejé que mis preocupaciones se fueran para dedicarme por completo a las demandas de mi mujer, a su ritmo: fuerte, dulce, amoroso. Los movimientos cuidadosos se desenvolvieron en unos salvajes, todas las emociones esperando por salir de golpe al fin conocían la libertad, Maka se dejaba llevar por esos sentimientos, yo trataba de volcarlos en su alma para que los entendiera, era algo más complejo que un "te amo". Abrumada, Maka pedía más, más fuerte y más rápido, y yo trataba de escucharla desde la lejanía de mi mente aún consciente. Volví a apoyar mi peso sobre mis codos al notar que estaba aplastándola, ella tenía las piernas abiertas hasta su tope, se estaba afirmando de mi cuello con una mano y la otra yacía en mi espalda, rasguñándome sin piedad, pero sentirla así de apasionada me complacía, verla en ese estado por mí, perdiendo sus cabales de alumna perfecta, de mujer de hierro.

-Soul-Gritó ella, mientras comenzaba a temblar, los suspiro adquirieron sonido, o tal vez estuvieron ahí todo el tiempo, ¿quién sabe?, estaba perdido en cada parte de su cuerpo desnudo, ahora libre de toda sábana, ellas descansaban olvidadas en el suelo. Ambos estábamos transpirados, unidos. Para nosotros, que conocemos el alma del otro a la perfección, la unión física es más poderosa de lo que se puede llegar a pensar, cuerpo y alma unidos en uno, interactuando con la memoria y los deseos del otro, puede llegar a ser embarazoso, pero ya no nos teníamos secretos y resultaba placentero. Alma y cuerpo repito, y con la mente siempre en el otro, solo queda decir que sin un "nosotros" no podíamos vivir. Nosotros los técnico-arma, nosotros los amigos, nosotros los amantes, nosotros, una familia.

Ella llevó ambas manos hasta mi trasero y presionó con fuerza ambas nalgas mientras era llevada por los brazos del climax hasta la comunión de nuestro ser completo, yo le seguí embelesado por la expresión de rostro y las palabras que susurraba cegada por la conexión, un susurro del alma, no de la boca.

"Tú y yo, unidos por siempre"

Fue lo que quedó en mi mente. Cuando abrí los ojos Maka estaba abrazada a mi cuello y sus piernas ahora en mi cintura. Besé repetidamente su cara y luego junté su nariz con la mía.

-Tú y yo unidos por siempre Maka-Le dije

-¿También lo oíste?-Preguntó ella.

-No costará mucho-Le aseguré yo mientras salía de su interior con suavidad, agarré nuevamente una de las mantas del suelo y tapé nuestros cuerpos. Ella se acomodó rápidamente junto a mí. En silencio nos miramos y pensamos en el otro, hasta que le teléfono sobre la cómoda de Maka comenzó a sonar, haciendo que recordáramos que vivíamos en la tierra.- ¿Contesto yo?-Pregunté

-Mejor que no, si es Spirit y contestas tú, podría preocuparse-Dijo ella mientras estiraba su cuerpo sobre el mío para contestar, me distraje observando su perfil.- ¿Diga?-Contestó sonriendo- ¡Crona!-Continuó hablando con más alegría, un poco molesto por perder nuevamente su atención, comencé a acariciar su abdomen, luego sus muslos, notando su sedosidad, bajé mi mano y como si se tratase de una travesura introduje mis dedos en su interior.- Oh, esas son muy buenas noticias- Siguió su conversación con Crona mientras me dirigía una mirada de reproche, inconforme con su reacción comencé a mover mi muñeca circularme, ella entrecerró los ojos y lanzó un leve suspiro- Ah, no es nada, mañana hablamos- Terminó la conversación bruscamente, colgando el teléfono con violencia- No tenías que hacer eso Soul, deja de estar tan celoso de Crona.- Maka alejó mi mano de ella y volvió a su lugar en la cama.

-Como sea, ¿no volverá hoy?-Esquivé la acusación.

-Al parecer no, encontró un departamento amueblado y decidió instalarse de inmediato, tenía la sensación de que te molestaba su presencia-Me miró enojada-Mañana vendrá por sus cosas.

-Bueno, es una agradable noticia-Dije sin ocultar mi alegría.

-Soul, creo que estás muy confundido con respecto a Crona-Ella insistió

-Creo que él no necesita que lo defiendas tanto, yo tampoco-Repliqué, nuevamente me estaba poniendo de mal humor.

-Eso mismo, Soul-Ella comenzó a reír, una carcajada en asenso, se agarró el estómago- De verdad me encanta que me celes, pero, ¿sabes?, Crona es una chica.

Más risas.

Yo, Soul Evans, tengo 16 años y creo que nunca me había sentido tan humillado en mi vida, y debo agregar que he pasado por muchas situaciones vergonzosas por culpa de las personas que me rodean.

-Es otro truco para despistarme-Afirme sin convicción, pero las piezas del rompecabezas encajaron y lo único que me quedó fue el consuelo de mi propia mano sobre mi cara, lo que no era tan útil para mis deseos: desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

-Oh por dios Soul, me estás matando-Ella seguía riendo y en ese estado se acercó hasta mí y me besó- Crona, ¿un chico?, eres tan lindo, te amo.

-No soy lindo- Reclamé sin fuerzas, aceptando el cariño que ella me daba.

-Debo admitir que cuando lo vi también tuve mis dudas-Aceptó mientras se volvía a recargar en mi hombro.

Cuando Crona vino a vivir con nosotros, supe que iba a ser mi perdición.

Yo no tengo nada contra él, de verdad, es una persona que podría llegar a llamar "amigo". Pero la manera en que se pega a Maka, y como ella le dejaba colgarse de su cuello a abrazos no era lo que más me simpatizaban del extraño chico de sangre negra, incluso procuraba rondarlos cuando estaban juntos, momentos eternos que cada vez se hacían más seguido para mi pesar. Porque en el fondo era muy celoso. Todos mis malestares abrían sido en vano si alguien me hubiera aclarado el pequeño detalle que él, era en realidad ella. Por otro lado, de no ser por ese pequeño malentendido no hubiéramos terminando de esta manera con Maka, juntos, de muchas maneras.

¿Que si me gusta Maka?

Para nada,_ la amo_.

Pero creo que eso quedó más claro de lo que desearía.

-Ey Maka- La llamé, ella hizo un sonido con la boca, estaba por quedarse dormida.- Creo que Crona ahora me agrada más.

Ella rio por lo bajo. Y con el sonido de su dulce risa como telón del día, me dejé conducir hasta el sueño más placentero de mi vida, junto a Maka.

* * *

Lo leíste entero? **MUCHAS GRACIAS** POR ESO

**Este one me gusta** porque está hecho desde la perspectiva de Soul y porque a diferencia de mis otros one-shots, no era tan natural para ellos dormir juntos, además que **pude expresar a través de Soul mis dudas sobre el género de Crona** jaja 3 personaje que yo... bueno... para otro día ok?

**Dejen un rew u,u no cuesta nada** (?)

**Los amo**, nos vemos en el próximo one-shot. Será SOMA. Y al araecer también será clasificación **M** oops spoilers.


End file.
